That Was Fun
by thatsmegleek
Summary: A Klaine Smut 1-Shot! :)


**Authors Note- Well Hey! This is a Klaine 1-Shot. [SMUT IS CONTAINED.] Blaine's Point of view! ;) **

I just got back from Dalton wearing my blazer and all as I turned the key to my apartment. Kurt has glee club until four. I swipe my phone of the table to check the time- 3:25. I gave my boyfriend, Kurt a key to my apartment as well but I don't know whether he is coming today or not.

I sit on the couch while I text Kurt- 'Hey there hot stuff. Are you coming to my place tonight?' And well I guess he was singing because 2 minutes later I received a text from him, it stated- 'Well, how couldn't I resist. Be there at 4 o'clock' I smiled as my fist shot through the air. 'See you then. I love you. You rock my world. Xxoo ~Blainers.' I decided to sign my name at the end so his heart would melt. I began to search for the perfect movie to watch when I came across a weird unlabeled dvd. It was either Kurt's or Cooper's. Hmmm. I popped the dvd into my laptop. The screen said- 'To Cooper: From: Your Bf.' Wait! But Cooper is straight….then there was an eye burning slideshow of Cooper and it looks like….no…..OMG! It's Sebastian. I have a slideshow of my brother and Sebastian getting it on in the bed room. As soon as I popped out the disk and began looking through the movies again the key turned in my lock. Kurt's here. I smile was pasted onto my face as Kurt walked in as beautiful as ever. I have the most flawless, perfect boyfriend ever! "Hey Blaine! What movie ae we watching?" He asked as he brushed against me and my heart went fluttering. "Uh…I don't know yet? What do you want to watch?" He looked at me smiling and began to look through the movies with his blue eyes so perfect and his nimble fingers slipping past each glossy cover. He passed Cooper's dvd and asked politely, "What's this?" I smiled at my glorious boyfriend and said, "It's Cooper's. He spent the night here when he was in town. He must have left it." He just nodded and kept looking. He stopped when he got to the movie, _Grease._ His bright blue eyes lit up my world. He took out the disk and popped into the machine taking out our last movie, _Annie_, in the process. He sat down on the couch and I sat down next to him. We began watching the movie and then Kurt rested his head on my lap and I just weaved my fingers through his hair. He didn't even care I was messing up his hair. He just smiled up at me and continued watching the movie. This is when things got weird. I got up to make popcorn when Kurt yelled from the other room asking to borrow my phone charger. I yelled back at him, "It's in the drawer next to the couch." I guess he went in the wrong drawer first because he marched into the kitchen with his hands behind his back. I knew what he found. He pulled out and unopened bottle of lube and a box of condoms from behind his back and bit his bottom lip. I blushed. "I had it if you wanted to-" I was cut off my Kurt pulling me onto the counter. He began kissing me tenderly. My little baby penguin was getting down and dirty. He was on the bottom so I unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled my shirt off of me in response. He then began to dry hump me and I was turned on to the max. He began to kiss me fully once again but this time he bit my bottom lip and I made a soft moan. I was jelly in Kurt's arms. He then pulled down my pants applying a sexy smirk onto his face and I couldn't take it any longer. I _NEEDED_ to see Kurt naked. I took my fingers and traced Kurt's pale, sexy chest until I got towards his 'package' making myself hard. I then pulled down his pants slightly just enough so I could catch a glimpse at his dick. I didn't think he had erection yet but he did. Was it the dry humping? He gave me an encouraging look to continue and then handed me the lube. He then moaned, "FUCK ME ANDERSON!" And at first I was astonished by the pleasant surprise. He then bit his bottom lip as I continued to pull down his pants, creating this lovely feeling. I stuck a finger in moving it up and down slowly. Then Kurt moaned begging me for more. "Hurry Blaine! I need you inside me!" I inserted another finger and moved them around stretching it out. I then applied the third finger and hit a spot where Kurt let out a super-high-pitched squeal of pleasure. I then lubed up my semi-hard dick and moved it in slowly. As Kurt began to thrust against me making me harder. I let out a moan. And then began to kiss Kurt deeply. I trailed the kisses down to Kurt's nice, big, thick, cock sucking on it deeply enjoying the sounds of pleasure coming from this boy. Kurt wrapped his legs around my waist pulling me closer. He put is hands down on my ass and I let out a moan making Kurt smile. Then Kurt squealed and yelled, "BLAINE! BLAINE! I'M GOING TO COME!" I smirked and just waited for him to cum sucking on his throb. He let out another squeal and then yelled "BLAINE!" as he came down my throat. I loved hearing him scream my name. Kurt then began thrusting me making me sweaty and hard. He whispered in my ear, "Your close" and I didn't know what that meant. The next thing I knew was that Kurt shoved a finger up my ass fingering me. I let out a sweet crisp moan making Kurt smile and blush. He then battered his eyes making me harder and I knew he could feel it.

"KKKUURRRTTT!" I yelled knowing I would come inside him at any minute. I pulled out not wanting to dirty him up. He then began to finger me and suck my cock at the same time. "KURRRTTTT!" I yelled my back arching as I came inside of his mouth. We both just smiled as Kurt whispered, "That was fun."


End file.
